Talk:Caribou
So what type of Logia do you think Caribou is? I'm guessing he's a mud-Logia (or possibly an Earth-type, in which case he might be able to go from fluid like mud to solid like granite). I would have considered tar, but I think that would have been done in black. This type of discussion is for forums, not for talk pages. Subrosian 19:02, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Logia or not? I already know this issue is going to cause an edit war until it is proven that Caribou's Devil Fruit is a Logia, so I want to point it out to the Admins here about it so they can keep edits of this article under control until more information is provided. Subrosian 19:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) A cannonball goes through his body. He admits to being a Logia. Why are we still arguing this? The Pope 19:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Although it appears at first glance that he is a "Logia type"; I can't help to notice that the cannon ball didn't go through his body but rather was absorbed inside it. As for Caribou confirming that he is a Logia is somewhat dubious as he is talking sarcastically but that's just me. It should be noted though that he has displayed an ability to absorb objects that wasn't displayed by other Logia ability users so far! MasterDeva 20:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::He's the only gelatinous Logia seen thus far, unless you consider Akainu's magma to be as such (though it's more solid). It's not inconceivable that objects could stick into his body instead of just pass through. The Pope 20:32, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The thing is that even in Akainu's case objects passed through him, as was the case with Luffy and the frozen mast pieces he threw at the admirals. MasterDeva 20:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Like I said, you could make the case that he is a solid object, since he's magma. Either way, he's definitely of a different material than Caribou. Not to mention he freaking admitted to being a Logia. Why are we still arguing this? The Pope 20:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Can we at least put that the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates presumed it to be a Logia? They presumed it, not us editors. Yatanogarasu 20:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :That would be a reasonable compromise. MasterDeva 20:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::"Like I said, you could make the case that he is a solid object, since he's magma. Either way, he's definitely of a different material than Caribou." Woah, wait a minute there Buh6173! Akainu is liquid not solid. His magma becomes solid after cooling down. Caribou is definitely of a different material than Akainu but saying that Akainu is "solid" is completely wrong. At the very least he is semi-liquid because his magma is molten rock. MasterDeva 21:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::When they claim that he's Logia, he says "so what if I am". In other words, he's saying he is. Why is this still being argued? The Pope 21:03, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Caribou doesn't actually say that he is Logia type, he is rather saying "so what if I am" in a sarcastic way; that doesn't mean he necessarily speaks the truth. Anyway, I'm more concerned about his "absorption" ability than anything else. Akainu never displayed anything similar to that and he is the one closer to Caribou's Devil Fruit, being both liquid (assuming of course that he is a Logia class). MasterDeva 21:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's not all all what "So what if I am?" means. The statement is like, "yeah, what of it," not any sort of lie. Furthermore, just because we don't see it go out doesn't mean it didn't. Alternatively, we've seen Smoker hold someone inside his body as I recall. Frankly, it defies common sense not to call it a Logia, because what other kind of power would allow the user to absorb attacks and generate material? — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 21:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm aware that Caribou's phrase doesn't necessarily mean a lie but the thing I was talking about was his tone, his sarcasm, specifically. Anyway as I've said before this isn't something big to hold on to. On the other hand Penguin, attacks pass through Logia users they don't get "absorbed". The thing you mention about Smoker is completely different though. He wanted to catch someone and used his smoke to do so. He didn't absorb an attack into his own body like Caribou has displayed here. MasterDeva 21:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I will grant that the absorption is a very odd display of Logia abilities, but regardless there is no other type of ability which would display such affects. Add on to that his self-confirmation of the fact, and you really only have the one conclusion. Yes, absorbing the attack is weird, but it is nothing a Logia couldn't do if they felt like it. Given the apparent thickness of whatever material he's made of, Caribou may simply not be able to let things slide through. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 21:36, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::That would be possible too, no question. Alike anomalies can be noticed and compared to Blackbeard's Yami Yami no Mi! It apparently allows the user to absorb attacks (not let through) but he must first surround himself with his element to do so and not as a reflex mechanism like the other Logia users. Although there is no example of a Paramecia Devil Fruit shown so far to have have shown similar attributes we can't rule it out completely. After all we have witnessed a Zoan type displaying Logia characteristics but I'll leave it at that. Most likely Caribou's Devil Fruit will be identified in the upcoming chapter so let's leave it as Logia unless stated otherwise. MasterDeva 22:07, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That sounds good to me. We're making a bigger deal out of it than it needs to be. On a side note, remind me which Zoan has displayed Logia characteristics? --Kingluffy1 22:12, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::That would be Marco's Devil Fruit. It is a Zoan type so Marco has a physical body but attacks appear to pass through him when he is in his Phoenix form with no apparent damage whatsoever. MasterDeva 22:18, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Logia is not defined by whether the powers tangibility, but if it is "natural" or is derived from nature. this is the same issue we have the classification Jozu's diamond power. --Kingluffy1 20:56, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Again, he outright says that he's a Logia. There's nothing to argue. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 21:13, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not arguing he's not, in fact I'm on the side that says he is a logia. I'm just trying to remind everyone to keep in mind what a Logia class devil fruit is. --Kingluffy1 21:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Everything points to the fact that he is a Logia, he even confirmed it by the way he answered the "Are you a Logia?" question asked by the Fakes.DancePowderer 21:29, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : :I am guessing he is of the element quicksand. This would be keeping with his theme of burying people alive and would match the look of his ability. Quicksand probably falls under intangible so would guess he is a logia user. Leroi88 22:23, November 2, 2010 (UTC) : :This isn't a discussion about what type of element he has, but whether or not he is a Logia at all. Please keep guessing in the forums.DancePowderer 22:31, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I still think you guys are jumping the gun on the whole situation here and I'm pretty sure making edits with a lack of information goes against the rules, does it not? I think that Caribou said it in a sarcastic, almost mocking manner instead of confirming it to the impostor Straw Hat Pirates. As it's been stated by someone before, the bullet did not pass through his body but it was simply absorbed into it. That isn't a characteristic of a Logia we've seen outside of Blackbeard's Yami Yami no Mi, but we all know that his is a special case. It could very well be a Paramecia like Mr. 3's. There's been plenty of controversy over the nature of his Devil Fruit too, so we need to take that into consideration. Subrosian 23:14, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Different elements behave differently. Attacks don't just "pass" through Aokiji; they shatter him and he reforms. The Pope 02:33, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, Buh6173, attacks do pass through Aokiji too you know, Luffy's fight against the three Admirals together proved that much. The only time he "shattered" was the first time Robin and Whitebeard used their Devil Fruit powers on him which weren't projectiles. On other occasions his opponents used Haki on him or a wide range attack that inflicts wanton destruction, for example Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm! MasterDeva 10:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Stop calling me "buh6173". That's just my login title. I changed my nick for a reason, you know. The Pope 13:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :If it walks like a duck and quacks like a duck, then you should call it a duck. It displays the two main characteristics of a Logia: body can generate an element and can become and element. The qualifiers are there. In the absence of any evidence to the contrary and Caribou's own confirmation (don't try to mince words, he confirms it no matter how you try to interpret it), it can only be called such. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 05:21, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Subrosian doesn't try to "mince words" but he is rather careful not to let what he thinks of speculation to slip in. His edits are in good faith and he is just cautious. MasterDeva 10:08, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :::I can appreciate that, but I just don't see the speculation. If we saw a random guy morph from human to beetle then to some hybrid, there'd be only one conclusion: Zoan. Likewise, the conclusion here can only be Logia, in addition to Caribou's own admission. — Trust not the Penguin (T | ) 19:30, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm just gonna say for the matter that it's probably best for the time being to accept what's being stated. It's presumed by the characters in the story that Caribou is a Logia. Unless something else comes up, we'll just have to go along with the presumption. Though due to the way it can be interpreted, nothing concrete should be said when mentioning about it. Saying it's presumed and the like would best fit the description. Even though that maybe abit against the rules, this matter can be an exception. I mean it's not exactly editor speculation when the speculation is being stated in the manga itself. Mugiwara Franky 07:02, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay.. I find it absolutely HILARIOUS that people actually argue that Caribou might not be a Logia. He said he was. That's what 'so what if I am.' means in that context. What exactly would be needed to convince these people? I don't get it... I mean there ARE quasi-logia paramecia's yes that either alter the users body (Luffy's is an example of that, seeing he's made of rubber), or alternatively let you generate alot of stuff (Mr.3 and Magellan's fruit are prime examples.) Logia's however allow you to both alter your body AND generate stuff. Caribou did both of those, he made his arm grow into a mudball (or whatever kind of ball) and made his body turn into the same thing when shot. So he both generated stuff and turned his body into stuff. Which fruits do that? Logia's. I mean, come on. He's shown the abilities and he said that he acknowledged he was a Logia in a 'I am, so what?" way. I don't really know how else he would be considered a confirmed Logia. (But I'm guessing it'll be even more confirmed when he fights with Luffy sooner or later, and gets hit by armour haki, and I'm sure Caribou will mention then that Luffy shouldn't be able to hit him because he's a Logia.) I dunno, maybe it's for the forums, but still... with that talk about Caribou being a Logia erupting... About this, earlier this week, a prominent poster at Arlong Park named brennen.exe noted that the onomatopoeia around the power sounds like that of Mud (Dorodoro, for those wondering). Now, if you have ever stepped into a large mudpile, you will notice your foot starts to sink in. Just like the fake Sogeking's cannonball. Also, mud can be both liquid-like and solid, explaining the riptide around Cariboo's torso as he sucked it in. S.C. Amigo 06:42, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :You've come too late to this discussion S.C. Amigo, people who argued about it not being Logia have agreed to let it stay that way, you haven't brought anything new so there is no reason continue this. As for it being mud or not will be revealed in the chapter so wait until then, spoilers of the chapter already stated the possibility of the Devil Fruit being that. You've also missed the point of the discussion that resolved around the cannonball being sucked in his body rather than going through it as it happens with the majority of the Logia users! Anyway, as I've said the matter has has been resolved. MasterDeva 11:28, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Spear? I know this is just speculation, but couldn't his "spear" that he used have been made with his df? If you look at the chapter, it is seemingly far too long for him to have it up his sleeve when his arm is bent. I think it is most likely him extending/changing his arm into a spear using whatever ability he has. I realize we can't really add that to the page until/if we see it again, but I just felt like mentioning it... Gerokeymaster 02:17, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Not quite. Take a look at this picture: http://www.mangareader.net/103-58051-9/one-piece/chapter-600.html As you can see, it looks like a regular Spear. Also, when we saw him and the other allies, one of his crewmates has a spear, which is probably where he got it from. S.C. Amigo 06:33, November 5, 2010 (UTC) epithet origin Since his epithet is wet-haired and his ship's figurehead is a moose, could that be like a reference to hair mousse? I may just be reading too much into this, just wondering.DancePowderer 02:07, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that someone had said in the trivia section that his name is a reference to reindeer which i disagree with. i think that dancepowderer is right and that we should change it to moose.Jambellyfatboi 04:04, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Power Details No where does it say that he can absorb people like the Yami yami no mi. It's a swamp, of course they sink. He doesn't "eat" them, as shown by the fact that he plans to sell tham later on. He can't sell them if they are dead. We can say he can create a swamp that absorbs people, but comparing it to the yami yami no mi is a bit of a stretch. Pacifista15 00:35, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Wait a Damn Minute! I thought this guy was named Coribou! Don't you see the bloodstains on his shirt a little ways down on the article?!? --Reikson 23:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) : I think this means you got the pictures mixed up. You're using Coribou's picture on Caribou's article! --Reikson 23:25, January 31, 2011 (UTC) new straw hat? I know this is a little out there, but lets look at the facts. One, in the first chapter of one piece when Luffy was leaving windmill village he said “Hmm... first things first. I've got to get a crew! I think about 10 men should do.” and they get a new crew man ever arc. Two, yes he is a villan, but so was Robin and Franky. Three, his crew is probaly dead beacuse of thier ship being destroyed which is like Brook's former crew. So, with all these facts I say he will be the new straw hat member. This isn't a forum, please sign your posts. 04:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) 2 Billion? Source: http://www.mangahere.com/manga/one_piece/v59/c652/11.html Can someone please clear that up for me? 22:18, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Translation mistake, don't worry.. It's 210,000,000.. Name It should be Caribu, right? Because of Forum:Name Spellings Well, the animal caribou is spelled like that, and there's an obvious reference to the animal in the figurehead of their ship. So I can see why it's spelled this way. 20:11, March 7, 2013 (UTC) That makes sense. What about Coribou then? They're brother's, and Coribou is meant as an obvious play on Caribou. 21:26, March 7, 2013 (UTC)